


Rascar Capac's revenge

by anais23



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Malédiction, Nightmare, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais23/pseuds/anais23
Summary: Halloween FanfictionTintin becomes possessed by the spirit of Rascar Capac.The fanfiction is more based on The Seven Crystal Balls by Hergé[All this happens the same night the mummy is disintegrated by the fireball.]Professor Cuthbert Calculus doesn't get kidnapped by the Peruvians.]It's better to have read the comic book to understand the background of the fanfiction.
Kudos: 2





	Rascar Capac's revenge

When Tintin finally went to bed after all these events, he had an intense headache. He told himself that it was nothing and that after a good night's sleep it would pass.  
The next morning, he still had a headache, it must be said that the strange dream of last night had not helped him feel better.

◇ Dream: Rascar Capac, recalling his subjects and ascending to the Inca throne. Rascar Capac was even more skeletal in appearance and much scarier than his own mummy. He whispered strange incantations while looking into the distance. Then he turned his head in a strange way, as if his neck had broken. Tintin had the impression that he was looking at him in particular. He was staring at him. Then Rascar Capac's eyes began to cry tears of blackish blood and his skin began to darken and then rotted and disappeared in a kind of explosion accompanied by an icy scream. ◇

At that very moment, Tintin woke up: Whahh! What an awful nightmare!  
Ahh! Ouch! I feel like my headaches have gotten worse... My strange dream must be the cause. I should rest but I have so much to do today...

He got dressed and joined Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus for breakfast.

\- Tintin: Good morning!

\- Captain Haddock: Good morning, Tintin! So, how are you doing after that hectic night?

\- Tintin: I'm fine!

He didn't talk about his headache because for him it was nothing more than the probable onset of a cold and the consequence of his strange dream.

After breakfast, Tintin left directly for the hospital to visit all the scientists who were victims of the so-called curse. He wanted to know more about this story. It was also an opportunity to check up on Professor Bergamotte.  
He learned from the doctors that every day at a specific time, all the scientists were having a fit of madness, and that it was almost impossible to calm them down. At the very moment when Tintin was present in the room where all the scientists were gathered, they shouted in terror as if their lives were threatened. In front of this impressive scene, Tintin was speechless and a feeling of fear invaded him. He felt an intense pain in his head, even though his aches had been cured for almost two hours.

He dyed his head for a moment.

-Doctor: Is everything all right, sir?

-Yes! Tintin answered. I must be a little tired!

His visit was now over, Tintin returned to the castle.

Since his visit to the hospital, Tintin wasn't feeling very well. His condition hadn't improved and he was also feeling very tired. Captain Haddock had noticed that Tintin hadn't been feeling well since the day before. So he decided to take him for a walk around the castle. He thought it would do him a lot of good. Some time after returning from this walk, Captain Haddock, Tintin and Professor Tournesol had dinner. After, Professor Calculus returned to his laboratory and Captain Haddock and Tintin watched TV. After about an hour Tintin said to Captain Haddock:

\- I'm going to bed, good night!

\- Captain Haddock: All right, get some rest, Moussaillon!

\- Tintin: See you tomorrow, Captain!

On the way to his room he heard a strange noise, like a whispering voice. He couldn't understand what it was saying. It was a kind of language that sounded like a very ancient dialect. At that moment, he thought that it was probably fatigue that was doing this to him and perhaps memories of his dream from last night were coming to the surface. He then left for his room. Arriving in his room, he had the strange impression of being observed, Tintin being rather of the rational type, it was the first time he had felt such strange things. He tried to reassure himself, once again "it must be fatigue" and fell asleep.

The next day while he was busy getting dressed, he noticed strange scratches on his body. He was used to getting wounds from all the adventures he had had, but it had been some time since he had fought against all kinds of bandits, so his wounds were not normal. On top of that, he was even more tired than the day before. It was only 8 o'clock in the morning, as he had nothing to do today, he decided to rest a little, so he went back to bed immediately. Two hours later Captain Haddock knocked on his bedroom door. He was worried because Tintin is usually quite early and he was now at 10 o'clock in the morning. Tintin woke up when he heard the door open:

\- Tintin: Captain?

-Captain Haddock: Good morning, Tintin! Sorry to wake you up... Is everything all right? It's not in your habit to get up so late. Like yesterday, you weren't feeling well, I was a bit worried that you wouldn't arrive and I came to see if you were feeling better!" *Comforting smile*

he didn't talk to him about what had happened to him the day before, nor about his strange wounds. He didn't want to worry her any more. Tintin didn't recognize himself at that moment. Usually he was always in good shape and in his memories he had never been a victim of this kind of symptoms. The scratches, the headache and the fatigue, that was a lot. The day went more or less normally.

But when night came, Tintin had a dream similar to the one he had had before. In it, he saw the monstrous soul of Rascar Capac coming towards him and taking possession of his body. He woke up in a panic and in the mirror in front of his bed, saw a frightening silhouette staring at him (it strongly resembled the mummy). He stood up suddenly, frightened and certain that what he had just seen was real. He even saw a kind of shadow moving across the room. Paralyzed by fear, he had no time to react and the spirit of Rascar Capac took possession of his body. At that moment, Tintin felt fear, he tried to scream but since Rascar Capac was in his mind, he was unable to utter the slightest scream or the slightest sound. He couldn't move, but he could still see. Rascar Capac now possessed Tintin's body. And he intended to keep this carnal envelope in order to accomplish his revenge.

To silence Tintin, he wounded his body again by inflicting blows. Tintin's soul was now asleep and Rascar Capac could now do whatever he wanted with him. To mark his possession a little more, Rascar Capac thus forced Tintin to go to the Bergamot professor's house in order to recover the "clothes" and the jewels that had survived the fireball. The house of the professor bergamote was empty, so it was easy to enter the place. He entered the house and went into the living room where the mummy was originally presented before it disintegrated. He recovered the jewellery and clothing which was covered with the dust of the mummy and then left. On the way, Rascar Capac stopped in a wood and made Tintin put on the clothes and ornaments he had just stolen. Now he felt himself and in a position to carry out his revenge. Rascar Capac then went to the hospital where the scholars were staying. He entered the room and began to recite strange incantations. It was as if he was in a trance. The eyes of Tintin, who had changed to orange after the possession, became white, his body levitated, and an intense light reminiscent of the sun appeared behind him. The final process of possession was activated. Tintin's soul woke up and tried to fight against the will of Rascar Capac, but unfortunately he was stronger than he was. Rascar Capac made a crystal ball appear, this one was very different from the others. It had the power to bend anyone's will, even if his victims were in a long sleep of lethargy. The crystal ball flew away and shattered in the air. It released a powerful light and the scientists began to rise like zombies. Their eyes had turned red.

-Rascar Capac: Kneel before me!

The scientists knelt down, they were now subject to her will.

-Rascar Capac: Now I can do what I want with you. You dared to plunder my grave, you even took my mummy to your faraway land. For this, in the name of the Sun God and in my name, I order you to go to burn in Hell.

Rascar Capac provoked a violent storm and unleashed lightning in the very place where the scholars were. The lightning created a ball of fire that split into seven pieces. Each of the scientists was struck by the fire of Rascar Capac, who unleashed the fire of the sky. All the scientists had become like human torches, they were burning on the spot and their cries of suffering could be heard. Alerted by the screams, the doctors ran into the room. They didn't have time to make a sound, Rascar Capac killed them with a single glance.  
He watched the scientists suffer with pleasure until their last breath.  
And a cruel smile appeared on his lips. He was overjoyed, his revenge was complete.  
After that, he came out of Tintin's body, but Tintin was too weak, Rascar Capac drew too much energy from his vital system. Tintin then fainted, completely empty of energy.

The day dawned, Captain Haddock discovered what had happened last night in the daily's newspaper. In the article, it was said that a young man had been found at the scene of the fire. There was a picture of Tintin. He was in critical condition but still had a chance to get out.  
The Captain rushed to his car and went to join Tintin in the clinic mentioned in the newspaper.


End file.
